Santa Baby
by Michelle285
Summary: What does Della really want for Christmas? And will Perry figure it out?


_Disclaimer: I still don't own the song and I still don't own the characters._

_ A/N: This is kind of a loose take on the song _Santa Baby. _For those of you who know how this song ends, get excited. LIB, this means you! Enjoy all! _

"So, what do you want for Christmas?" Perry asked, sitting with Della on her couch.

"Every year you ask me this and every year I answer the same way," Della reminded him, with her feet resting on his lap. "A silver nothing and a golden wait a while."

Perry rolled his eyes. "Come on, Della! There has to be something you want."

Della bit her lip. "Not really."

"You're lying," Perry told her. "If I guess will you tell me?"

"Who are you? Santa?" Della questioned, in a teasing tone.

"I can be," Perry said.

_Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree for me_

_I've been an awful good girl_

_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Santa baby, a '54 convertible too, light blue_

_I'll wait up for you dear_

_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_

"Hmm," Perry wondered. "How about a sable? It could be mink?"

"When have I ever went for expensive furs?" Della asked. "Especially mink?"

"You didn't seem to mind when you had to hold that moth-eaten mink for a client of ours," Perry reminded her.

"Yes, but that wasn't mine," Della admitted. "Besides, in all reality mink makes me itch. Why do you think I don't have a mink coat?"

"You deserve one," Perry told her.

Della smiled. He wasn't listening. "But I don't _want_ one." Maybe she could distract him from the game, by pretending she was getting into it. "Surely you can think of something else. I've been an awfully good girl this year."

Perry tried not to let the sultry tone of her voice in her last sentence effect him. He knew there was something she wanted, something she wasn't telling him. He was going to find out…tonight. "How about a car? I could get you a convertible. It could be a fifty-four model, and a more exciting color than black or white. Maybe blue, a light blue?"

"Why would I need a car?" Della asked. "Especially when you have such a nice car and think it's your purpose in life to drive me everywhere?"

Perry chuckled. He did like to drive her anyplace they went. That was for his own selfish reasons though. He liked it when she scooted over close to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He also liked it when she was feeling particularly flirty and would kiss his neck while he was driving. "Definitely not a car," Perry decided.

Della laughed. She knew exactly what he was thinking.

_Think of all the fun I've missed_

_Think of all the fellas I haven't kissed_

_Next year I could be just as good_

_If you'll check off my Christmas list_

"Out of ideas already, Mr. Mason?" Della teasingly inquired. "Too bad."

"Too bad?" Perry questioned.

"Well, you see, I've been very good this year," Della joked. "I've worked long hours by your side, I've gone out with you and only you. I thought I would get some reward for it."

Perry knew she was just teasing. He played along though. "I didn't say I had given up."

Della shrugged. "Well, I guess if you don't figure it out, there's always next year for me to be this good."

"Hah!" Perry exclaimed in triumph.

Della looked at him strangely. "What?"

"You just admitted there was something you wanted!" Perry informed her.

Della mentally scolded herself. That meant she was going to have to try even harder to hide it. "Maybe I did. But that doesn't mean you're going to figure it out."

_Santa baby, I wanna yacht and really that's not a lot_

_I've been an angel all year_

_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Santa honey, there's one more thing I really do need_

_The deed to a platinum mine_

_Santa honey, so hurry down the chimney tonight_.

"Give me a hint," Perry pleaded.

Della thought about it for a minute, but decided to indulge him. "Okay, it's something small."

"How about a yacht?" Perry asked. "That's not really a lot."

"A yacht!?" Della said incredulously. "How in the world is that _small_?"

"It's smaller than a cruise ship," Perry said.

Della laughed. "I guess that's true. But I was thinking of something smaller."

"How about the deed to a house?" Perry wondered. "Or maybe to a platinum mine? That's just a slip of paper."

Della shook her head. "Now you're just being silly."

_Come and trim my Christmas tree_

_With some decorations bought at Tiffany's_

_I really do believe in you_

_Let's see if you believe in me_

"Give up yet?" Della asked. It looked like he had exhausted all his options. He really did look confused. She knew he would never guess. And almost nothing could make her tell him.

Perry got up and began to pace. "Not yet. It can't be that hard!"

Della rolled her eyes and shook her head. She didn't want him to get so worked up. She should've known he would persist until he got it. He was Perry Mason after all. If he didn't continue, he wouldn't be the great lawyer that he was.

"How about some new ornaments for the tree?" Perry asked. "We could get some really nice ones from Tiffany's."

"Oh yes, let's just jet on over to Tiffany's right now," Della said sarcastically. "How would I get a chance to use them if you gave them to me on Christmas? And besides, I _like_ those ornaments! I've had some of them since I was a baby."

"It was just an idea," Perry pouted.

"Perry, don't stress yourself out over this," Della soothed him. "I don't really want anything except—"

Perry cut in. "I know, a silver nothing and a golden wait a while. I'm going to get you something for Christmas and it would be easier if I knew what you really wanted!"

_Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring_

_And I don't mean on the phone_

_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Hurry__ down the chimney tonight_

_Hurry, hurry, hurry tonight_

Della shifted positions on the couch. She didn't want to tell him what she really wanted, for a number of reasons. After all, if she did, there would be so many technicalities that would have to be worked out. On the other hand, it would be a lot of fun. Then again, would it really be all that fun once the novelty wore off? She doubted that very much. Then again, this was Perry. And again, that's what would make it fun for a while, but then dull later.

Perry plopped into a chair across the room. "You stump me, woman. I give up."

"Didn't I tell you you'd never guess?" Della asked.

"Yeah, yeah," Perry conceded. "I'll just get you the same old thing. Earrings, a bracelet, maybe a nice necklace."

Della took a deep breath and tried to calm her racing heart. "You could change it up every once and a while."

Perry wrinkled his forehead. "To what?"

Della sighed. She wished he wouldn't make this so difficult. She shrugged, as if it wasn't that big of a deal. "A ring, maybe?"

Perry tried to keep his poker face intact. A ring? What kind of ring? Surely she couldn't mean an engagement ring? No, he reminded himself, this was Della. His little working girl. The one that had refused to get married a number of times. "Why would I need to call you? I'll be here."

Della dropped her head into her hands for a second. She knew she deserved this, after denying it for so long, but still. She looked up at him and connected her brown eyes with his hopeful, piercing blue ones. "I don't mean on the phone."

"A ring," Perry repeated. "Maybe with a sapphire?"

Della looked down at the floor. "A sapphire would be nice."

"It would be," Perry agreed. He stood up from the chair. "Would a diamond be better?"

Della looked up and stood up as well. She took a deep breath and slightly smiled. "I think so."

Perry let out a whoop and rushed to her. He picked her up and swung her around a few times.

Della tried hard to hold in her laughter after he had placed her back on the floor. She knew she had to be the sensible one here. She was incredibly happy, but she still had to remind him about the technicalities. "Perry, we need to talk about—"

"Hush!" Perry commanded. "I know there are things we need to talk about, but not right now. You've just made my dreams come true, can't you just let me have my moment."

Della smiled and agreed. "But after 'your moment' we will be talking. For a long time."

"So, when exactly were you wanting this ring?" Perry wondered.

Della chuckled. "I don't care. Whenever."

Perry's eyes began to twinkle. "Well, in that case," Perry got down on one knee and pulled a diamond ring out of his pocket. "Della Street, will you marry me?"

Della was touched. The fact that he carried this ring around for so long; the fact that he kept hoping; the fact that he _still_ wanted to marry her, no matter how many times she refused him. She _was not_ going to cry, though this gesture did make her want to. "Oh, Perry, I love you. Yes, I will."

Perry stood up and gently slipped the ring on her finger. He then attacked her mouth trying to show her every emotion he was feeling and didn't know how to express in words. He kissed along her jaw and back up to her ear. He whispered, "I love you too. And I told you I'd figure it out."

Della smiled. "Not bad, Santa Baby."

_Okay, the end is a bit of a stretch, but in the beginning she did ask him if he was Santa. Again, this one probably isn't too realistic, but go with it. We all want Perry and Della to be happy and married, right? Of course we do. So let's just go with my little ficlet in the spirit it was given. And again, Happy Holidays! _


End file.
